The prevalence of HIV/AIDS in Cambodia increased sharply in the 1990s, reaching upwards of 40% among high-risk populations.2 While the prevalence rate declined to approximately 0.9% by 2006, it remains inflated among high-risk groups.3 In the wake of the epidemic, the Cambodian government initiated national data collection and disease monitoring efforts that have produced rich, longitudinal data from HIV/AIDS treatment and surveillance programs. However, a shortage of professionals trained to manage and interpret these types of data, persists. The UCLA Department of Epidemiology and the Cambodian University of Health Sciences (UHS) propose a program to train a cohort of Cambodian public health professionals in the management, analysis and evaluation of secondary data. Trainees will have two tracks from which to choose. The UCLA MS/MPH track requires coursework in epidemiologic methods and principles, biostatistics, data management, behavioral sciences and HIV/AIDS epidemiology. This track also requires completion of a master's project that must be relevant for HIV/AIDS policy development in Cambodia. The UCLA PhD track requires trainees complete core courses in epidemiology as well as courses in logic, causation and probability, the biology of HIV/AIDS, graduate statistics and pass a qualifying exam. Trainees then carry out a dissertation in Cambodia that is relevant to HIV/AIDS policy. The overall program will be assessed based on trainee progress and matriculation rates; thesis/dissertation quality, policy relevance and the proportion published; the program's impact on UHS recruitment rates and trainee placement in national HIV/AIDS monitoring and data analysis roles.